User blog:Redfork2000/Redfork2000's Impossible Quiz!
Hello everyone! Redfork2000 here! Today we're going to bring you Redfork2000's Impossible Quiz! You see, most of you know that our friend CITRONtanker uploaded a quiz a few hours ago about his roster. Here's the link to his quiz if you haven't seen it already: https://in-a-locked-room.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CITRONtanker/CITRON%27s_Most_Difficult_Quiz! So I'm sort of stealing this idea from him. No wait... that's not right... I'm not stealing it... I'm "plagiarizing it". So, yeah, our favorite inkling made a blog post consisting in a super hard quiz about his roster... which I obviously aced! *cough cough* Sorta *cough cough* Anyway, I decided to "plagiarize" his idea, and make a blog post making a quiz about my roster. But is it just a hard quiz? No, it's the Impossible Quiz! Wait, there's already a game with that name? Gee... So you know how this works. I make you a lot of questions about my roster, which will determine how well you know my roster. Oh yeah, and no cheating. Once you begin the quiz, do not check any other page of this wiki (or any other wiki, for that matter) until you end this quiz. So get those thinking caps ready, because we're going get this show on the road! But first, a bit of music to motivate you to do your best: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY7T5JOPqhc Oh yeah, that's more like it! Now let's begin! Question #1 Ok, let's start out easy. There's exactly four characters that formed part of my initial IaLR cast. Name which four characters were the first ones to be in my cast. Question #2 Put this characters in order of age, from the youngest to the oldest: Blast, Ace, Tommy, Boulder, Dr. Zack, Captain Red Shell, Allison, Discord, Opposite Blast. Question #3 Remember Time Trouble? Well, name three time periods, and their Red Fork & Blue Ocean versions. Come on, this one isn't too hard. Question #4 Which is Bright Spark's most powerful creation to date? Question #5 I really like having non-villain characters causing trouble sometimes. So, here's this question. Name three recurring characters from my roster (non-villains, of course) who have played an antagonistic role in at least one story, whether as the main antagonist, or as a minor antagonist. And also name when they played an antagonistic role. Note: This does not include scenes where the character is under mind control (so no Miss Bloomina or Discord scenes!), and does not include characters who have actually been true villains at some point (such as Opposite Blast and his gang, or Emily Green). Question #6 Hope you've kept track of my roster's growth throughout time. How many superpowered teens do I have in my roster, both alive and deceased? Name each of them. Question #7 Alright then! Red Fork is the star of my roster, and creating him was one of the greatest moments in my storywriting history. His character has developed through years, and throughout the years, different things have been used to influence his character. Name at least three influences for Red Fork. Question #8 Kudos for being persistent enough to reach this part of the quiz! Now, what do you say if we rise the difficulty of these questions? Which of the following characters would win in a game of Monopoly? A. Red Fork B. Blast C. Tommy D. Blue Ocean E. Alice F. Ace Question #9 Love is in the air! Many of my characters have secret crushes on other characters. The question is, which of these do you know about? List 10 of my characters that have a crush on someone, but his/her crush either doesn't know about this, or doesn't feel the same way towards them. Question #10 Final Question! If you answer this one correctly... uh, you get another point, I guess. But I warn you, this is probably the hardest question of them all! What is Miss Bloomina's full name? And, that's all! Hope you had fun! What are your answers? Write them in the comments below. Once you've done so, I'll give you your grades, but I won't reveal which answers were right or wrong. In about a week I'll post the correct answers to the quiz. Have fun, and remember, the hill belongs to the ponies! Buh-bye! Category:Blog posts